Michiko Kasuga (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/New Timeline
Michiko Kasuga (春日倫子 Kasuga Michiko) is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Keisuke Yoshino. She appeared in the game, Soulcalibur Endless Rage, which marks his debut appearance in the new, rebooted Soulcalibur timeline and has returned in Soulcalibur: A New Legend and Soulcalibur VI. Biography Soulcalibur VI After Michiko mastered the nunchaku fighting style, Shissen Karihadi from her master, Maxi, she went on a journey and fought some enemies. She went back to Izumo, Japan and told her father about the art of the nunchaku and Shissen Karihadi. After that, she met Amy Sorel in the south of France, who is Raphael's foster daughter and became friends with her. Physical appearance Michiko has brown eyes and long, brown hair in a form of a hime cut. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a red ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Personality Like her original counterpart, Michiko is cheerful and playful to good people (especially Shiri and Amy), but she's also arrogant to evil people (such as Mitsurugi and Taki). She hates it when Amy interacts with a slight sense of arrogance in her attitude towards her. Weapons Michiko can wield all weapons that Maxi uses. Fighting Style Michiko is a ninja so she uses a single pair of nunchaku. Because of this, she has mastered Shissen Karihadi from her master, Maxi. Critical Edge Raging Dragon Zodiac: Hits her opponent multiple times with her nunchucks. She throws his nunchucks into the air and delivers a fiery punch to her opponent as a final blow and catches her nunchucks. Costumes In Soulcalibur Endless Rage and Soulcalibur: A New Legend, she wears the same sexy cleavage-baring ninja outfits are the same from the 1999 TV series. In Soulcalibur VI, she only wears her ninja suit from those TV shows above. Trivia * Relationships *First daughter of Fukumi and Hayata. *First granddaughter of Azusa and Eikichi. *Oldest sibling of Kiyoji, Tetsuhiro, Otome, Yozo, Sanae. *Maxi taught her his fighting style during the events of Soul Calibur VI. *Become friends with Shiri and Amy. Quotes Gallery Soul Calibur VI Michiko's Weapon Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Weapon Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 1 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 2 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 3 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 4 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 5 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 6 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 7 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 8 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 9 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 10 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 11 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 12 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 13 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 14 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 15 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 16 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 17 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 18 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 19 (Better Version).jpg Michiko's Character Pose 20 (Better Version).jpg Videos Soulcalibur VI - Easy Arcade Mode with Michiko Kasuga Category:Soul Calibur Characters